Peitto
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Ja vaikka hän kääntää mennyttä mielessään, hän ei löydä sitä oikeaa hetkeä, jolloin olisi ollut vielä mahdollisuus perääntyä." Paritus: Solas / määrittelemätön Inkvisiittori


Miksi kesti niin monta vuotta ennen kuin hän pystyi ymmärtämään, että hänellä ei ole kykyä rakastaa oikein? Jos hän olisi haudannut sanan tuhat vuotta sitten, olisi jokainen hengähdys nyt helpompaa. Hän ei makaisi tässä sängyssä, tässä huoneessa, hiljaa kuunnellen tasaista hengitystä vierellään. Rakkaus oli tehnyt suurimman virheensä tullessaan hänen luokseen, hänen syleilyynsä. Ja vaikka hän kääntää mennyttä mielessään, hän ei löydä sitä oikeaa hetkeä, jolloin olisi ollut vielä mahdollisuus perääntyä. Tämä side oli syttynyt häneen liian nopeasti, ympäröinyt hänet niin tiukasti, että hän ei voi edes itse koskettaa sitä.

Ulkona pyryttää. Syy unettomuuteen ei ole kuitenkaan leikkivän lumen lento vasten ikkunoita. Hän on aikoja sitten antautunut patjalle. Hänen katseensa tavoittaa enää rakastajan uneen taipuneet kasvot ja vallattomat hiukset. Samoin se hipoo pylvässängyn kattavaa viininpunaista kangasta. Hämärässä voi nähdä kankaan kirjaillun pinnan, mutta aurinko vetää aamuisin lankojen värit itseensä.

Totuus on, että hänen täytyisi lähteä. Ei ehkä tänään, mutta sekin päivä sarastaisi, jolloin hänen olisi pakko jättää sydämensä taakse.  
Ja tähän se kaikki kätkeytyy, hänen pelkuruuteensa ja julmuuteensa. Hahmo hänen vierellään on unta, untuvaa, niin pehmeää, että sotaan sitä ei voi kantaa. Jos hän osaisi olla enemmän, osaisi olla se mies, jonka hänen rakastajansa ansaitsee, hän ei sytyttäisi sotaa. Hän ei aloittaisi taistelua, antaisi unen olla. Kätkeytyisi suudelmiin ja tähän varjoon, joka valoksi tekeytyy.

Tuli hänen sydämessään ei ole rakkautta. Se on oikeutta, kaipuuta ja kipua. Se nakertaa häntä sisältä, sylkee katkeruutta mieleen. Vie tilan toivolta ja pakottaa hänet polulle, jolta ei ole paluuta. Hän tietää, että tuhannet tulevat seuraamaan häntä turhaan.

Tämän yhden hän jättää jälkeen.

Hän huokaa ja sulkee silmänsä. Pimeydessäkään elämä hänen viereltään ei onnistu katoamaan, vaikka hän yrittää hukuttaa sen oman verensä kiehuntaan. Toisen hengitys on vahvempaa, syvempää. Hänen omansa kieppuu lyhyinä katkonaisina vetoina, joiden piirto ilmassa ei onnistu kätkemään totuutta. Jos hän pinnistää, hän voi melkein kuulla toisen sydämen sykkeen vierellään. Hampaissaan hän maistaa häilähdyksen hidasta suudelmaa, joka oli viimein taittanut päivän yöksi. Tuoksu on muistutus, salviaa.

Alastomanakin peiton kuumuus tahtoo olla liikaa. Hänen vieruksensa ei kylmene, vaikka hän kääntää peittonsa kulmaa. Täkki on tappava, vankila, jota hän ei uskalla potkia pois. Hänen kehonsa kirkuu, vaatii häntä herättämään toisen, vaikka mieli vannoo hiljaisuuden nimeen.

Äkkiä hän tuntee itsensä nuoreksi ja levottomaksi. Minne menivät vuodet, joiden aikana hän jähmettyi tahtonsa voimasta paikoilleen, patsaaksi, kiveksi, hahmoksi porttien taakse, kiviseinien syvennyksiin? Hän osasi kyllä olla osa temppelin seinää, palatsien kullattuja katveita. Tähän sänkyyn sulautuminen on mahdottomuus, vaikka vain iltaa aiemmin hän oli nukahtanut sen pehmeyteen.

Ehkä hän voisi ottaa rakastettunsa mukaan? Rakentaa sijan, jossa maailma ei voisi koskea tätä? Ehkä hän osaisi pelastaa sielun, sen yhden, joka sai hänet uskomaan edes sekunniksi tähän maailmaan. Hän voisi lohduttaa, tukahduttaa liekkejä, sanoa, että kaikki tulisi olemaan hyvin. Toisin. Hän voisi näyttää vanhan maailman sulot ja sielunsa avulla tehdä siitä vieläkin kauniimman.

Elämä hänen vierellään taistelee, mutta ei itsensä puolesta. Miten hän voisi riistää rakastetultaan ystävät, kodin ja käsityksen kaikesta? Miten hän voisi antaa uneksijan herätä varjoihin, joissa mikään ei olisi tuttua? Voisiko hän antaa elämän vierellään jatkua, jos se vain tuhoaisi kaiken, mikä hänen rakastajastaan arvokkaan ylipäätään teki? Ilon, onnen, vankkuuden. Uuden maailman joet ja tuulet veisivät mennessään tuon ylpeyden, tunteellisuuden, hyvätapaisuuden, kopeuden.

Hän tietää monia sanoja uneksivasta vierustoveristaan ja hän tutkii niitä, kääntelee. Mitä hänen rakkaansa on? Vastaa itselleen: annos uhkarohkeutta, seikkailunhalukkuutta, siveltimen vedon verran turhamaisuutta, sipaisu hailakkaa lainehtivaisuutta. On helppoa liittää sanat ystävällinen, leikkisä ja eloisa hymyileviin kasvoihin. On luontevaa muistaa synkentyneet ilmeet ja säteilevät sanat. Hän vaivattomasti pelkää rakastajansa urheutta ja kunnianhimoa. Ja matkan varrella hän on oppinut välttelemään uteliaita kysymyksiä, jotka lentävät ohi hänestä tai osuvat juuri vääriin tai kaikkiin oikeisiin paikkoihin.

Hänen rakkaansa on taittokohta, kirjan kannen yhteen nidottu osa. Toinen on vaivattomasti tuhat sanaa sivujen välistä, lanka, jolla sivut ovat sidottu yhteen. Sielu on tuleksi pukeutunutta hämärää, heijastus unien maailmasta. Olento on vedenpinnan vääristämää liikettä, joka kertoo enemmän vedestä kuin omistajastaan.

Solas kääntää hieman päätään.

Olento hänen vierellään on untuvaa.

Aitoa, totta, mutta niin kevyttä,

Että tuulien mukana se,

 _Hän,_

Leijailee pois.


End file.
